kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NCR Trooper Reznov/The Harsh Mojave
~The year is 1950 and a nuclear war has happened and 3 soldiers were sent to be frozen in a vault to live through the nukes~ "Psst NCR get over here" whispered Ermac trying not to get caught by the Chinese walking around. -NCR scurries over to his friend- "Okay, the plan is I will go find three soldiers to go put in the vault" Exclaimed Ermac "No, I want you to pick the three people I call out okay, it might take you a while to find them" said NCR "Ino, Zombie, and Tremor they are good soldiers" said NCR "Are you crazy there just recruits?!" said Ermac "That’s why you’re going with them, someone’s got to hold off these forces I will hold them off long enough for you to find them, now go you don't have long" said NCR -Ermac runs off to find the soldiers- "you three soldiers are you Ino, Zombie, And Tremor. "YES SIR!" the three of them yelled out. “You three soldiers, you are going in the vault I want some people to survive this nuclear war!" said Ermac pacing quickly. "But were just nothing but recruits, sir!" said Ino. "These times are rough but I know you three are the ones to go in that vault" said Ermac still pacing. "Okay soldiers follow me we are going to the vault, we need you in that vault ASAP!” said Ermac worriedly. “Okay here is the vault now get in before it's too late" said Ermac. "Okay Tremor, Zombie, and Ino strap on to the machine well I activate it and set the date". "Are you coming with us Ermac?" asked Tremor. "Yes I am supposed to help you with whatever comes before us". "Okay date set here we go" Ermac said. Ermac hopped in and strapped in. "Here we go!!!" said Ermac. ~The year is now 2055, the nuclear war ended in 1957 almost everything was whipped out but some people~ -Ermac kicks the door off his pod- "Done already hmm?" said Ermac while opening the doors to the other pods. "Okay, wake up soldiers we have a lot to do." -The rest of the gang hops out of their pods- "How long were we frozen for?" asked Zombie "107 years." -The soldiers drop their jaws- "Okay who wants to take a look outside?" said Ermac. -everyone walks over to the vault door- "Open the door Tremor" said Ermac -The vault door slides open- To be continued..."Well would you look at that, everything was wiped out." Ermac said still exhausted from opening the vault door. "Now what? What are we going to do? We don't know what's out there." said Tremor "That's why we have these guns." Ermac said while pulling out some weapons. "Okay let's go check this vast desert" said Ermac. Look! Two guys in a wagon are coming this way!" said Tremor reaching for his pistol. All of a sudden, a gas hit them and they were knocked out. Tremor and zombie where captured and thrown on the wagon. -2hours later- "Follow the tracks we have to find them!" said Ermac "On it sir" said Ino following the tracks of the wagon.""Who are you guys?!" demanded zombie. “We are what you call slavers, and those things around your neck will blow your head off if you try running away." said Mollusc "That's Fightking" muttered Mollusc. "Get up Ino! We have to find Zombie and Tremor... "Mollusc, look there’s something in the distance..." said Fight "It looks like it’s coming toward us!" yelled Mollusc - a bullet flies toward Mollusc and fight- "are they... dead?" asked Tremor "Yes I believe so" said Zombie "Look someone’s coming, I hope it's Ino and Ermac" said Zombie "It is them!" said Tremor "Hi Ermac and Ino, we have these things around are neck so if we get in a feet distance from this wagon are heads get blown off" exclaimed Tremor "I think I can help with that" said an unknown traveler "who are you?" asked Ino "The names Xperia, I know how to take those off your necks" said Xperia "Just give me a sec, there they're off" said Xperia "You guys don't look like you’re from around here..." said Xperia "We are some travelers if you want to put it that way" said Ermac "you guys need any help?" asked Xperia "sure, can you take us to the nearest town" said Zombie "can do" said Xperia "Follow me"... To be continued... "Well here it is, Megaton" said Xperia "Hey Xperia, would you join us in our adventure" said Ermac "I guess it couldn't hurt, plus you need a guide I guess" Said Xperia "let’s get inside" said Ino "Hello, Welcome to Megaton enjoy your stay" said a robot as they walked in the town "Hello! new travelers I see, I am the sheriff here, the names Reznov" said the sheriff "Hello, do you know where we can get a house?" asked Xperia "Well I am paying 500 caps and a free house for disarm that nuke we have over there" said Reznov "We'll do it" -Xperia walks over to the nuke and messes with it for an hour- "disarmed it" said Xperia "Thank you, your house is a crossed that bridge and it’s the only blue house here, It also comes with a robot butler, also here is your 500 caps" said Reznov "I guess we could use some rest, let’s go we have a lot of exploring to do tomorrow" said Ermac "I agree" said Zombie... to be continued... "Time to get up it's almost noon" said the robot butler Cdog "Alright!" said Ermac "Okay let’s head out so I can show you the creatures of the Mojave" said Xperia "Ugh do we have to walk in this heat, I think I might die of heatstroke" said Zombie "Yeah or the radiation" said Xperia "what?" asked Ermac "after the nuclear war the nukes left a lot of radiation, duh" said Xperia "Hey, what’s that in the distance?" asked Tremor "That would be a mole rat, they aren't the worst thing you will find out here, but it is dangerous" said Xperia "What about that thing coming right for us?!?!" said Zombie "That would be the fearful deathclaws they are the most dangerous thing in the Mojave" said Xperia "but it just takes two shot of the terrible shotgun" exclaimed Xperia pulling out the shotgun -PEW! PEW! - "They have some valuable stuff on them just to let you know caps is the only money we have out here" Exclaimed Xperia putting the shotgun away "And over here are the raiders they are like crazy people that only trust other raiders" said Xperia "It's getting dark lets head home" said Ino "I agree" said the group -they start heading back but then surrounded by a dozen deathclaws- "I don't have any more ammo for the shotgun I thought I would only need two!!!".... To be continued *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Gun fire went off, after all the flicks of lights the deathclaws were all lying on the hot sand of the Mojave desert. "Who killed the deathclaws?" questioned Ermac a strange voice the group did not recognize called out "The names Vap, I saw you guys from a distance" as they where talking a group joined them "This is my group, they are the ones who told me to go help you guys out" said Vap "The names Mollusc" the other member of the group said "And my name is Cenobite". "But, Mollusc is dead you can't be Mollusc" The other part of the group said shocked at the resemblance he had to the other Mollusc "Oh you must have met my dad the slaver, I just wish he didn't leave me so early" said Mollusc with tears in his eyes. "Well just call me Mollusc the second so we don't get me mixed with my dad" said Mollusc the second whipping away his tears "alright!" said the group as they headed off to Megaton. Category:Blog posts